User talk:LBCCCP
Admin Inquiry In regards to your inquiry concerning the appointment of another sysop, I believe that we do not need any more at this current point. There are a sufficient number of moderators to fulfill the requirements. A sysop isn't so different from a regular user - they just have a few more buttons at their disposal. Regular users can still be valuable contributors to the wiki. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 00:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) remember how you type pages eitherwise you get long one sentence debacle--MasterM 03:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dead Space Comics characters This page seems rather useless and unnecessary. Need reason to abort deletion a lot--MasterM 21:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!!... Thank you so much for the explanation on my forum. It cleared my head heck of a lot. It was long but you've gathered strong evidence. So thanks!! P.S. Please keep it short next time. (Tha marker an it's stuff) --Magistret 11:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Adminship I believe you've proven yourself as legit and a significant contributer and as a token of my appreciation, I hereby award you status as an Administrator of Dead Space Wiki. Be wary with your new abilities and manage the wiki well as you now be an administrator, you are not a bureaucrat and your status can be easily revoked ,but I don't the situation will ever come. Enjoy--MasterM 21:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh sure no problem. I figured you were worthy since you have more contributions than 4 of the 5 administrators in dead space wiki. Add your name to the community section if you'd like and as a favor to me can u add "Dead Space Extraction comic" to the media sec of the contents page. Have Fun--MasterM 22:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Under Main page, in contents, in media, an addition of Dead Space extraction comics--MasterM 23:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Congragulations Congragulations on becoming a new admin! If you need any help, I or any of the other admins will be glad to assist. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'd also like to congragulate you on your promotion, and I'm glad you where chosen for the job. Keep up the good work! Tazio1 06:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) im in ur wiki revertin ur edits. Add another congratulation to the pile, you've shown a superhuman amount of effort polishing and revising various articles - more than I can count - I'd honestly be surprised now if I didn't see your tag in an article's edit history! Cheers! : ) --Civil Protection C13-06A 00:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) gongratz Hey congratulations for being an admin.Flaming skull of heaven 14:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Glad to help out. Dead Space has been one of my favorite games ever since it came out, I have the PC and would be glad to add any images you would like - do you mean the posters and add's from the walls like the beverage adds? Also if you need any other pictures you can contact me I am glad to help out in any matter. One thing we maybe not have... Hey, do we have a list of non-admins in here. If we do, can you tell where it is. At least. Vandalism Every so often some one comes by and vandalizes a page or so, though nothing to the extreme usually just a sentence that can be reversed with rollback. It usually happens every couple of months, and being an admin it's important to read through the latest activity. Don't worry about it, so long as vandals don't have admin capabilities they can really do little harm--MasterM 22:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Good NEws!! Check this website: Deviantart.com. I don't have time... I'll talk about this later on.. Good News!!! Part 2 Well first sorry about the last message. I didn't have time because I was using my school's computer. We were allowed to use it tough..--Magistret 05:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) After a few browsing trough the net, I found this website called deviantart.com. I used the search engine and typed in dead space. I was really amazed at the number of submitted arts and literature: 11985. Here's one example I downloaded from the the net. This one is really good with the pencil.. And also found up to 7-10 novels made by dead space fans. Here's another example. I love this one. (moans) uhhh why is the internet so slow... I can't its too slow. What I'm suggesting that.. 1) We put it here so people can see it and tell them from where it is. (The author) 2) Or we ask the author before we do number 1. Which will take longer. Hmm interesting... Fan art is typically a no no for wiki especially if made by another artist in which permission must be obtained first. I going to say I'm not for posting fan art on dead space wiki as a page in general. On talk pages is alright but as an article may be in violation--MasterM 05:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Randomness I remembered something; I visited your country last June/July, well, Jo'burg to be specific... :P At the time of my visit, the Confederation Cup was coming to an end. The Lion Park was one of my favourite place in Jo'burg.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Okay everyone's up for it so the new walkthrough should be done in a few days--MasterM 02:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I hear that, 30,000!? ridiculous--MasterM 20:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finished! Walkthrough is over! feel free to add internal links and spell corrections cuz I'm exhausted --MasterM 00:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This image Where do you get this image from?--Lol@Phailure 01:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) New Walkthrough New walkthrough underway, bigger pics, more in depth yet more simplified ,tell me what you think--MasterM 01:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) True, I really wanna do an extraction walkthrough, but I don't have a wii and I can't find one posted one ther internet--MasterM 03:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good then, I'll see if I can work it in somehow--MasterM 03:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Characters, Pages, & Miscellanea *First of all, I am sorry if my creation of a link to Jane Gautier with creating a subsequent page for said character was bothersome. I have noted a good deal of minor characters present in Dead Space media. At current, what is your opinion or standard for descriptions and/or individual pages for minor characters? And if such pages are permitted or desired, should I create the page when making the link or first (pending permission on the subject first, of course) check with you? *Additionally, while the article on the Ishimura appropriately covers all areas, personnel, and other subjects relating to the ship, what is you opinion or standard on creating independent/individual pages for each deck (Engineering, Mining, Hydroponics, etcetera) as a means to go into a greater description of the contents, activities, and personnel contained with that particular deck? The Medical Deck already has such an article. *Lastly, should I consult an administrator or other officer/official of the wiki before adding additional pages independent of preexisting ones? I appreciate your assistance, Auguststorm1945 23:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Minor Delay I apologize as this is not a particular question; rather, I am currently writing out what I intend to do, and will be sent soon. However, I do not know how long you will remain online. This message is mostly a notification that I will be posting shortly. Auguststorm1945 03:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Projects & Possibilities Truthfully, when I look at everything, it is a bit intimidating for me. *Current Project: Transcript :*Dead Space (Comics) ::#ISSUE 0 (Considering; due to non-canon events) ::#ISSUE I (Have Not Started) ::#ISSUE II (Have Not Started) ::#ISSUE III (Have Started; partial) ::#ISSUE IV (Have Started; Planet Crack) ::#ISSUE V (Have Not Started) ::#ISSUE VI (Have Not Started) :*Dead Space: Extraction (Have not Started) :*Dead Space: Downfall (Have Not Started) :*Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) (Have Not Started) :*Dead Space ::*Considering that much of the communication during the events of Dead Space are through Logs, this may not be applicable. :*No Known Survivors ::*Misplaced Affection :::*Again, possibly inappropriate for subject; however, possibly for audio ::*Thirteen :::*Unsure of suitability *Locations Project :*Consists of writing down every location mentioned, visited, seen, etc. and organizing them in a comprehensive manner. For instance, sorting the various dormitory blocks of the Aegis VII Colony; also, identifying the locations of various beverage depots, provision depots, and entertainment complexes on the USG Ishimura. *Information Amaglamation :*Consists of simply identifying...everything in the Dead Space universe. ::*Locations, Ranks, Names, Etc. As to the collection of information, here is some of what I have so far: (It's like a MASSIVE Trivial Information Group) *Vera Cortez and Abraham Neumann have worked together on 3 colonies *Jane Gauthier has served aboard the USG Ishimura for five years *Each Team sent to guard the Red Marker by H. Carthusia had at least 7 members. *Megavent 27 is approximately 140 miles long, starting at the hub *All Colonists that came into close contact with the Red Marker had three comment symptoms: (as diagnosed by Dr. Sciarello) :#Acute Morbid Depression :#Attention Definition :#Impulsive Scrawling I hope this provides a decent understanding of what I am attempting. As to the collection of information, first I intend to gather as much as possible, then organize it while citing it. Then...basically, see how I can use it...as more than a great collection of trivial info. Auguststorm1945 03:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) hello hi LBCCCP my name is mummyofdeath . i like your work youled you like to see mine . http://bookofrevelation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome book Reply Good to meet you as well, although we have met before - roughly two months ago, when I refused your sysop request. I see that you have done a commendable job since then. Keep up the good work. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 20:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC)